An Untold Past
by ZoSanLover200
Summary: Zoro almost had a heart-attack the moment he saw who the letter was from. Warning! Adult themes, gore, cussing, you name it. Don't like, don't read.


The StrawHats were currently sailing peacefully; The wind was blowing salty, fresh air, and the waves were calm and quiet.

Zoro was sleeping on the deck, he was kicking his left foot up and down numbly, probably fighting in his dream.

Sanji went to the deck to greet the two female pirates with some ice tea, after he gave Robin her drink in a rather flirtatious way, he headed towards Nami. Nami was currently staring at a letter. The NewsCoo had dropped one off for Zoro. It was rather unexpected, and the letter was supposedly sent by someone named "Flane".

"OI! Zoro!" Nami called whilst still staring at the letter in silent shock, "Hm. What is it?" Zoro asked in his usual grumpy attitude. "It's for you! A letter sent by someone named 'Flawn' or 'Flane'." She informed.

Zoro suddenly froze. He was left in an awkward standing position. His eyes wide in shock, fear shown evidently on his face. He started to tremble a bit, blood running cold.

Nami observed Zoros sudden change in behavior, fear started to erupt inside of her as well, taking note that _Zoro_ scared.

"Uh… Zoro? Are you alright…?" She asked slowly, he replied with a numb nod, confirming her suspicions. Something was _terribly_ wrong.

Nami approached Zoro slowly, placing the letter beside the frozen swordsman before heading towards the kitchen in a rushed manner.

"I'm gonna go get Chopper…" She said fearfully before she closed the door behind herself.

Zoro stared at the letter that sat beside him. His eyes wide with fear and worry. He reached a shaky arm over the letter and brought it to his lap. He started to slowly open it with an intent and wary gaze.

'_Dear, Diego De La Vega_

_It is I, Flane. I have returned to collect what is rightfully mine- You._

_You may be wondering how I am even alive right now, so i'll explain. _

_When you and my other little pets escaped and left me in the burning building, I was forced to chop off my own leg to get free. Do you know how it feels to know that your own pets abandoned you during your time of need? It made me angry. I have already located and murdered every last one of my other pets. I would have gone after you sooner, had you not changed your name. I cannot describe the joy I felt when I finally saw your wanted poster. I finally found you, my Diego…. I'll see you again… Soon...'_

After Zoro finished, he dropped the letter. His hands shaking violently.

"Chopper.. Here he is!" Nami said while pointing at Zoro. The crew looked towards where Nami was pointing. Gasps were heard from multiple crewmates as they saw Zoro start to tear up in shock and worry.

Luffy was the first to take action, he quickly ran up to Zoro and poked his cheek. Zoro was left unfazed. It was as if Luffy wasn't even there.

"Oi-oi… Marimo… What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost or something…" Sanji said with an unsure grin.

Zoro immediately snapped out of it, he wiped his eyes quickly and hid the letter behind his back.

"Oh, Oh, its nothing. Don't worry…" Zoro said with a serious glint in his eyes. "Like i'm believing that shit." Luffy suddenly said, "What does the letter say, Zoro." Luffy demanded.

Zoro looked down, shame shown on his features.

"Luffy… I-" Zoro started before being interrupted by Robin, "Zoro, we promise we won't think less of you." She said calmly.

Zoro handed Luffy the letter slowly in defeat, Luffy spread the letter out in front of all the crewmates. Allowing them all the read it.

"Oh my gosh, Zoro… Who the fuck is this….?" Sanji asked, his face paled from the unsettling note. "I knew him when I was a child…" Zoro said. Judging by his tone, that was all the information he was going to give willingly.

"Zoro, will you tell me what happe-" Luffy began before being interrupted when he suddenly spotted a small ship with a man in it by their boat.

Everyone got in fighting positions as the man neared their ship, Zoro's face suddenly paled.

'_it's him...' _Zoro thought to himself before backing up. "OI! Marimo! Is this the guy?!" Sanji yelled from across the deck, "Y-ye….yes…" Zoro stuttered a bit, snapping out of it.

"Oh, so you've told them about me? Wonderful." Flane said while he walked onto the deck causally, "For a second I thought you had forgotten about me." He said in a sing-song tune. "I wish I could, Mas- Flane." Zoro corrected himself before his crewmates could catch onto his slip up. "Old habits die hard." Flane smirked, hearing his mistake. "Of course, who _could _forget the nights you spent crying yourself to sleep? Or the nights you… Spent crying in bed with _me_." Flane smiled.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU PIG!" Zoro yelled aggressively. The crew stood silent for a moment, realizing what this man had done to Zoro before.

'_this is bad… Really bad...'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**:


End file.
